


Spilled Coffee

by marvelousmedli



Category: Hustle Cat
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, i have no excuse other than i am thirsty for more cute moments between these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousmedli/pseuds/marvelousmedli
Summary: "The small pillow occupying the corner of the couch was pressed into his face; the smell of Graves lingering all over it.  He couldn't yet describe in words what Graves' place smelled like but all he knew was that it was one of the most relaxing scents he ever experienced.  Did the guy use candles or something?  He had never seen any but he could see Graves being one to light incense in a skull or something weird like that."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write about these nerds. I had no other option I had to do it. Enjoy!!

_Finally._ Avery thought as he managed to crawl away from the rush of customers flocking in this week to see Jelly Donut doing what she does best. Customers had him running back and forth from the kitchen taking orders after orders until his legs were soar and was that coffee dripping down his sleeve or sweat; yep, that was definitely coffee. With a deep sigh he slowly dragged his tired, worn out body over to the bottom of the stairs but not before yelling out to whoever would listen that he was officially taking his break. He definitely left another one of his hoodies in his boyfriends apartment. He froze for a moment before he dropped his foot on the first step as his cheeks tinted pink at the thought. Despite the decision between the two of them to continue progressing this new relationship he couldn't help but feel that bubbling feeling whenever the thought crossed his mind. A couple days ago he had moved his things back into his Aunts place after everything had been resolved with Nacht, but he purposefully and secretly left a couple of his things mixed in with Graves. He wanted to imagine Graves finding these things he left and feeling this feeling that Avery was currently feeling and _oh god, this is way to embarrassing_ he thought.

He had finally, step after slow step, managed to drag himself up to the door. He wasn't sure if Graves was inside; he had only seen him once earlier in the morning before the rush came in. He reached out for the handle and slowly opened up the door, praying that no one was sprawled out on the couch that in his mind he had called dibs for. He earned it. Taking a couple steps inside he peeled off his stained hoodie and neatly folded it; leaving it on the arm of the couch. Thankfully, not even a cat was occupying the couch and he took that as an okay to flop face first down onto the soft seating. The position he was in wasn't helping the pain in his lower back but to have his feet off the ground was just blissful. The small pillow occupying the corner of the couch was pressed into his face; the smell of Graves lingering all over it. He couldn't yet describe in words what Graves' place smelled like but all he knew was that it was one of the most relaxing scents he ever experienced. Did the guy use candles or something? He had never seen any but he could see Graves being one to light incense in a skull or something weird like that. The delightful feeling of being off his feet mixed with the smell of the one he loved all around him made him start to feel drowsy. His eyelids slowly started to get heavier and heavier. _I really shouldn't fall asleep, I'm only taking my break_ he thought but shortly after his eyes dropped for the last time as he quietly curled up on himself and fell fast asleep.

~

He began to stir sometime later when he felt something warm pressed up behind his legs. The heat began to grow until it was uncomfortable to stay in the balled up position he had been locked in for god knows how long. He slowly lifted himself up, reaching up to brush his fringe out of his eyes to see a small black blob curled up on the couch. Countess Dracula. This was a first for him since spending more time in the apartment. The cat had been very cautious of Avery since the very first moment he had visited, but here now for the very first time the small cat was fast asleep behind his knees. He didn't want to disturb this adorable scene but he had no idea how long he had been asleep and he was starting to get hungry. He slowly and carefully lifted his legs one by one and twisted himself around somehow managing to not awaken the Countess. As soon as he was sitting upright he was bluntly reminded of the sharp pain still lingering in his lower back. As he reached around to rub his back he felt a cold hand press against his shoulder. He jumped a little, waking the small cat next to him only for a moment before her eyes closed once more.

"It seems she has finally warmed up to you." A warm mug was lowered over his shoulder into his hands and a small kiss placed on his cheek as Graves came around and joined him on the small couch with a mug of his own.

"Oh god, I slept through the end of my shift, everyone is gonna be pissed with me." Avery slipped his phoned back into his pocket after checking the time but not before letting out a long groan and taking a big sip of his warm drink. He slowly dropped his head back against the couch as Graves reached his hand out to the other mans face, his finger brushing against his chin to bring the boys attention to him. God, his heart would never get used to this man, especially when he kept giving him those longing looks with those beautiful, alluring eyes. Graves let out a small huff of a laugh.

"I'm glad you have warmed up to my eyes as well, but don't worry. The afternoon went by quite effortlessly, the cafe did very well despite your abrupt departure." _Oh god I said that out loud_ he thought as he placed the cup on the table and buried his head in his hands, masking the blush that would be very unmistakable on his cheeks. He could feel the man next to him giggling which didn't help his current state. Graves didn't let himself cut loose like this often. Sure, Avery had now learned how to distinguish Graves' sometimes very similar facial expressions and could tell when the man was genuinely happy and having a good time, but hearing this laugh was something on a whole other level. A laugh that Avery had secretly claimed his own, one that he greedily decided that for his ears and his alone.

"I'm sorry. My back was killing me and my legs felt like they were gonna become noodles. I'm honestly surprised that I made it up here without my legs just giving up and being like 'nope' ... W-which is no excuse for napping on the clock oh god, I am so sorry!" It surprised him that Finley hadn't barged in while he was napping and dragged his body down the stairs.

"Like I said before my dear, everything was fine. The cafe wasn't in as big of a disarray as you are presuming it to be." He watched as Graves placed his cup down on the table next to his and then patted his chest; motioning for Avery to come lean on him.

"I actually came up here looking for something to wear. I'm not sure how it happened but i somehow got coffee all over my sleeve and as soon as my body hit the couch I was gone I guess." He heard Graves let out a small reassuring huff before he slowly reached over and grabbed Graves' sweater, pulling him just close enough so that he could feel the other mans hitched breaths against his lips. He paused briefly, he wasn't sure if the drumming he heard was from his own heart about to explode or it was from Graves, before closing what small gap was between them. His heart nearly exploded immediately every single times Graves kissed him but he swore he would die on the spot every time he, himself initiated any kisses. He was never really sure what he should do as this was all very new and nerve-wracking. The two had shared a handful of kisses already but nothing as deep as the one beginning to grow right now.

He could feel the pad of Graves cold thumb stroke small lines, back and forth, along his jaw. He gently glided his tongue along Graves' bottom lip as the older man brushed some of his fringe behind his ear. The kiss was gentle and slow at first; it was perfect. The way he could feel Graves become less stiff, the way that he could feel him become more greedy for more of this kiss drove Avery right up the wall. Graves' lips were so soft and pliable against his own as he deepened the kiss, feeling Graves' hot breath against his tongue The hand that wasn't occupied with keeping Graves as close as possible reached up and tangled itself in the short black locks. Graves gently rubbed small circles on his thigh and _there is no way his hand is on my leg right now nope no way_. Before he heart quite literally exploded he slowly broke apart the kiss with ragged breath leaving a confused and needy look on Graves' face. He planted a chaste kiss on Avery's forehead before pulling the younger man down on his chest. Avery let go of the clump of sweater he didn't know he had had such a tight grip on and wrapped his arms around the other mans waist, letting himself be pulled down while letting on a breath he hadn't known he had been holding.

"Why don't you go lay down in my room? This couch can't be helping your back any." Graves slowly ran his fingers through the silver hair splaying over his chest, sending a slight chill up Avery's spine. H-his room?! He swore the whole world could see the red spreading on his cheeks. Before, something like this would be an absolute no. To be in an environment so intimate and personal as ones bedroom, ones bedroom to whom he was not very close with was just crazy. But now, he thought, I-it's not that ... big of a deal...right? He knew he would regret it if he walked home and passed out on his own bed. He lifted his head to meet Graves eyes tenderly looking down to his. The hand in his hair had momentarily stopped it's slow movements.

"W-would you like to accompany me?" _... Did... did I really just say that... out loud!!?_ At first he panicked when the words left his mouth but he began to feel even more uneasy when Graves didn't respond right away. Had he crossed some line that he was completely unaware of? It's not like he had lewd intentions but maybe Graves read it that way? He had to clear this up, but as he began to spit out a garble of words that most definitely ended up not being comprehensible, he was interrupted by Graves gently placing a small modest kiss on his lips; a small hum escaping on to Avery's lips. "I have an errand I need to finish for the cafe, but if you are still unwinding when I return I would be honored to join you." There was no way Avery could hide the flush on his cheeks this time with Graves' eyes directly on him. He was completely unable to form words at this point so the only thing he could muster up was a mumble of approval. Graves had led him into the dimly lit room, only staying for long enough to make sure that the man on the bed was fast asleep before quietly closing the door. Some time later Avery felt a dip in the mattress and without opening his eyes, knew exactly who was there and it was most definitely not a cat this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this is okay i ijust love these two so mucH. Maybe one day I'll write more about these two being sickeningly sweet. lemme know what you thought and hmu on twitter if you wanna talk about goth boy and his boyfriend with me ^^  
> https://twitter.com/marvelousmedl1


End file.
